Джон Леннон
Джон Ле́ннон (при рождении Джон Уи́нстон Ле́ннон, впоследствии изменено на Джон Уи́нстон О́но Ле́ннон; англ. John Winston Ono Lennon2, 9 октября1940, Ливерпуль, Великобритания — 8 декабря 1980, Нью-Йорк, США) —британский рок-музыкант, певец, поэт, композитор, художник, писатель. Один из основателей и участник группы «The Beatles», популярный музыкант XX века 345. После распада The Beatles начал сольную карьеру, но в 1980 году был убит. Кроме своей музыкальной деятельности, Леннон был известен также как политический активист. Свои взгляды он высказывал как в песнях, так и в публичных выступлениях. В знаменитой песне «Imagine» выражены мысли Леннона о том, как должен быть устроен мир. Леннон проповедовал идеи равенства и братства людей, мира, свободы. Это сделало его кумиром хиппии одним из самых значительных общественных деятелей 1960-х—1970-хгодов. В 2002 году медиакорпорация Би-би-си провела опрос для определения ста величайших британцев всех времён. Джон Леннон занял восьмое место в этом списке. Также Леннон занял сразу две строчки в списке 50 величайших исполнителей всех времён по версии журнала Rolling Stone: 1 в составе The Beatles и личную 38. Британский журнал Classic Rock включил Леннона всписок величайших гитаристов всех времен. Биография Детство и юность Дом, в котором Джон провел детство в Ливерпуле Джон Уинстон Леннон родился 9 октября1940 года в 6:30 утра, во время налёта немецкой авиации на Ливерпуль 67. Его родители — Джулия (англ. en:Julia Lennon 1914—1958) и Альфред Ленноны(англ. en:Alfred Lennon 1912—1976). Джон стал первым и последним их ребёнком — вскоре после его рождения Джулия и Альфред разошлись. Дом Леннона, где он жил с тетушкой Мими Когда Джулия Леннон нашла себе другого мужчину, четырёхлетнего Джона взяли на воспитание его тётя по материнской линии Мими Смит(англ. en:Mimi Smith 1906—1991) и её муж Джордж Смит, у которых не было своих детей. Мими была строгой воспитательницей 7, и у Леннона это часто вызывало отторжение. Мими не одобряла его увлечения гитарой. Джон отличался редким остроумием и ехидством. Когда он учился играть на гитаре, тётя Мими ворчала: «Гитара — хорошая вещь, но она никогда не поможет тебе заработать на жизнь!» Позже, на пике своего успеха, Джон купил тёте роскошный особняк на побережье и украсил холл мраморной доской со словами тёти. Зато Леннон нашёл общий язык с дядей, который заменил ему отца, но в 1955 году Джордж умер. Тогда Джон сблизился со своей матерью Джулией, которая жила со своим вторым мужем и двумя детьми от него. Леннон не переносил рутину школьной жизни 7, поэтому, несмотря на острый ум, из категории лучших учеников скатился в самые худшие. Зато в школе ему удалось раскрыть свои творческие способности — Леннон пел в хоре и издавал рукописный журнал, который сам иллюстрировал. Его любимыми книгами в то время были «Алиса в стране чудес» и «Ветер в ивах» 8. В 1952 Леннон оказался в средней школе Куоррибенк (англ. en:Quarry Bank High School). В учёбе он и тут не добился особых успехов, быстро оказавшись в классе C для самых отстающих учеников. При этом Леннон регулярно нарушал дисциплину и рисовал карикатуры на преподавателей 9. В середине 1950-х, после выхода песни Билла Хейли «Rock around the Clock», в Ливерпуле началось увлечение рок-н-роллом. Песня Лонни Донегана «Rock Island Line» дала жизнь скиффлу, который быстро завоевал популярность среди английской молодёжи. Скиффл был примечателен тем, что для его исполнения не требовалось обширных познаний в музыке и умения хорошо играть на каком-либо инструменте. Благодаря этому, в 1950-е в Англиипоявилось множество молодёжных скиффл-групп. Рок-н-ролл окончательно завоевал популярность после появления в США Элвиса Пресли. Новое увлечение не прошло мимо Леннона, и в 1956 году он вместе со своими школьными друзьями основал группуThe Quarrymen, названную в честь школы, в которой все они учились. Сам Леннон играл в Quarrymen на гитаре. Кроме него, в группе участвовало пять человек: ещё один тоже играл на гитаре, двое на ударных, один человек набанджо и один, лучший друг Джона Пит Шоттон, — на стиральной доске. 6 июля 1957 года Леннон познакомился сПолом Маккартни и принял его в Quarrymen. Вскоре Маккартни привёл в группу своего друга Джорджа Харрисона. После того, как Леннон провалил выпускные экзамены в школе, ему удалось (не без помощи директора школы7) поступить в Ливерпульский художественный колледж. Там он подружился со Стюартом Сатклиффом, которого тоже привлёк в Quarrymen, и встретил свою будущую жену Синтию Пауэлл. В 1958 году (15 июля) умерла мать Джона. Когда она переходила дорогу, её сбил на машине офицер полиции. Смерть Джулии стала для Леннона тяжелейшим потрясением 78. Позже он посвятил ей несколько песен — «Julia», «Mother» и «My Mummy’s Dead». Смерть матери сильно повлияла на него в будущем. Так как Леннон был очень сильно привязан к Джулии, он почти во всех женщинах искал свою мать. Группа Quarrymen перестала существовать в 1959 году, когда появилось название — сначала Silver Beetles, затем — The Beatles. Ранние Beatles Леннон на сцене с Битлами в 1964 Первый приезд в США, Леннон — крайний слева В 1960 году The Beatles впервые отправились за границу — в немецкийГамбург, где выступали в клубахРепербана, центра ночной жизни города. В Гамбурге Леннон впервые попробовалнаркотики. В Германию The Beatles в период между 1960 и 1963 гг. приезжали несколько раз. За эти годы они сумели добиться локальной популярности в Ливерпуле и Гамбурге. Les Paul Jr. Леннона В Гамбурге остался жить Стюарт (Стю) Сатклифф, самый близкий человек для Леннона в эти годы. Сатклифф нашёл себе в Германии жену, фотографа Астрид Кирхер (англ. en:Astrid Kirchherr род. 20 Мая 1938). 10 апреля 1962 года Стю умер откровоизлияния в мозг. В конце 1961 года менеджером The Beatles стал Брайан Эпстайн. Он полностью изменил их имидж — группа сменила кожаные куртки на аккуратные костюмы со знаменитыми пиджаками без лацканов, музыканты перестали курить и сквернословить на сцене. Леннон позже признавался, что смена образа не очень пришлась ему по душе. Тем не менее, новый имидж способствовал быстрому росту популярности The Beatles. Гитары Джона Леннона 23 августа 1962 года Джон Леннон сочетался браком с Синтией Пауэлл. 8 апреля 1963 года у Джона и Синтии Леннонов родился сын Джон Чарльз Джулиан Леннон. Он был назван так в честь Джулии, матери Джона. В 1963 г. Леннон впервые «показал зубы», выступая перед королевским семейством. Объявляя очередной номер, он, с озорством воскликнул: «Те, кто на дешёвых местах», встретили этот призыв бурными аплодисментами. «Остальные» — коронованные и некоронованные Виндзоры — были шокированы. Скандальная слава только способствовала росту популярности группы, а Леннон с того времени взял на себя роль лидера — он объявлял номера на концертах и всегда первым выходил на сцену, хотя на самом деле нельзя было сказать, что тот или иной член Beatles важнее для группы, чем остальные. Если весной 1963 они были хорошо известны только в Ливерпуле, то в октябре того же года о них знала вся страна, а в 1964 году к ливерпульской группе пришла мировая слава. Кроме того, Леннон пробовал себя как актёр. Не считая фильмов, созданных The Beatles, он однажды снялся в кино: это был фильм «Как я выиграл войну» (англ. "How I Won the War" (1967). Фильм не имел успеха ни у зрителей, ни у критиков. Впрочем, фильм вполне соответствовал духу времени, и как исторический артефакт (на фоне событий сопровождающих Вьетнамскую Войну) имеет вполне определённую культурно-художественную ценность. «Популярнее Иисуса» В 1964—1966 годах The Beatles были на вершине славы. Они постоянно ездили с гастролями по всему миру, два раза в год выпускали альбомы, снялись в двух фильмах: «На помощь!» (англ. Help!) и «Вечер трудного дня» (англ. A Hard Day's Night). В марте 1966 года Леннон в интервью лондонской газете Evening Standard обронил неосторожную фразу, сказав следующее: В Великобритании на эту фразу никто не обратил внимания, но когда через пять месяцев вырванную из контекста фразу о том, что The Beatles популярнее Христа, американский журнал «Datebook» поместил на обложку, в СШАначался скандал. На юге страны, жители которой известны своей религиозностью, публично сжигали пластинки The Beatles, радиостанции прекратили транслировать их песни. Даже в Ватикане осудили заявление Леннона (в 2008 году, впрочем, Ватикан простил музыканта, заявив, что его фразу можно расценивать как «остроту» 11). Вместе с тем, битлы готовились к турне по США. Леннон был вынужден извиниться за свои слова, но концерты во время турне недосчитывались огромного числа зрителей. Леннону угрожали расправой: в Мемфисе кто-то позвонил в номер The Beatles и сообщил, что во время концерта он (Леннон) будет убит. После этих гастролей битлы приняли решение отказаться от концертов. Больше они ни разу не выступили на сцене. 1967—1968 В 1967 году Леннон под влиянием книги Тимоти Лири «Психоделический опыт» увлёкся наркотиками. Он стал отдаляться от остальных членов группы и отказался от роли её лидера. После смерти Брайана Эпстайнаменеджмент Beatles взял на себя Пол Маккартни. В 1967 году Маккартни захватил лидерство в группе — лучший, по мнению многих, рок-альбом всех времён и народов «Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band» был задуман и реализован именно им, как и телефильм «Волшебное таинственное путешествие» (англ. «A Magical Mystery Tour»). «Фильм был снят Полом и для Пола» — позже сказал Леннон журналу Rolling Stone. Песни с альбомов 1967—1968, хотя и были подписаны Леннон — Маккартни, в подавляющем большинстве случаев являлись плодом творчества только одного из битлов. «Белый альбом», выпущенный в 1968 году, показывает то, как в этот период члены группы отличались друг от друга. Реклама "Imagine" из журнала''Billboard'', 18 сентября 1971. В эти годы Леннон сочинил песни, которые позже многие признали его лучшими произведениями: философские «Strawberry Fields Forever» и «Across the Universe», психоделические «I Am the Walrus» и «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds», мрачная «A Day in the Life» и торжественная «All You Need is Love», ставшая гимном хиппи. Внешний облик Леннона, как и остальных членов группы, сильно изменился. Битлы перестали одеваться в аккуратные костюмы, отрастили длинные волосы, усы и бакенбарды. В образе Леннона впервые появились знаменитые круглые очки. В ноябре 1968 года жена Леннона — Синтия Леннон развелась со своим мужем. Причиной тому послужила измена Джона с Йоко Оно. Синтия, вернувшись из Греции, увидела в своей постели мужа с любовницей. 8 ноября1968 года развод был официально оформлен. Женитьба на Йоко Оно Леннон познакомился с художницей-авангардисткой Йоко Оно в 1966 году, когда зашёл на её выставку в художественной галерее «Индика». Их совместная жизнь началась в 1968, когда Леннон развелся со своей первой женой Синтией. Вскоре они с Йоко стали неразлучны. Как говорил Леннон тогда, они — не Джон и Йоко, а одна душа в двух телах, Джон-и-Йоко. 20 марта 1969 года в Гибралтаре был зарегистрирован брак Джона Леннона и Йоко Оно. После женитьбы Леннон сменил своё второе имя Уинстон на Оно, и теперь его звали Джон Оно Леннон. Свой медовый месяц пара провела в континентальной Европе — Париже, Амстердаме и Вене, после чего посетилаМонреаль. Песня Леннона об этой женитьбе, «The Ballad of John and Yoko», вышла в 1969 году. Записана была вдвоем с Маккартни (бас, ударные) Распад Beatles Отношения внутри Beatles окончательно испортились в 1968 году. У Леннона и Пола Маккартни накопилось множество претензий друг к другу. Леннона, к примеру, не устраивало то, что Маккартни тянет одеяло на себя, а тот был недоволен апатичностью Леннона и постоянным пребыванием в студии во время записей Йоко Оно (хотя ещё в начале карьеры битлы условились не приглашать в студию жён и девушек). Кроме того, практически прекратилось их творческое сотрудничество, Леннон всё больше склонялся к психоделическому року («Strawberry Fields Forever»), кислотному року («I am the Walrus») и авангарду («Revolution 9»). В 1968 Beatles были на грани распада, и Ринго Старр даже заявлял о своём уходе (хотя в итоге всё равно остался в группе). Многие записи на «Белом альбоме» были сделаны в неполном составе, а песню «Julia» Леннон вообще записал один. Альбом «Abbey Road», вышедший в 1969 году, тоже был организован Полом Маккартни — концепция альбома принадлежала именно ему. «Abbey Road» фактически стал последним альбомом Beatles. Выпущенный в 1970 «Let It Be» был почти полностью записан в январе 1969 года во время студийной сессии, ставшей основой фильма «Let It Be». К моменту выхода альбома Леннон и Маккартни уже заявили о том, что покидают группу. В 1968, за два года до распада Beatles, вышел первый альбом Джона Леннона и Йоко Оно «Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins». По словам Леннона, альбом был записан за одну ночь. Музыки на нём не было: пластинка содержала беспорядочный набор шумов, стоны и крики. Примечательна была обложка альбома — на неё была помещена фотография полностью голых Леннона и Йоко Оно. В 1969 вышло уже два студийных альбома: «Wedding Album» и «Unfinished Music No.2: Life With The Lions», которые также практически не содержали музыки. Кроме того, была выпущена концертная запись «Live Peace In Toronto 1969». Леннон и Йоко Оно образовали группу под названиемPlastic Ono Band. Политическая активность и эмиграция Период политической активности у Джона Леннона продолжался с 1968 по 1972 год. Началом этого периода была песня «Revolution», вышедшая на сингле и её вариация «Revolution 1», попавшая на «Белый альбом». К тому моменту Леннон ещё не определился окончательно со своей позицией, что можно понять по «Revolution 1», где, в отличие от оригинальной версии песни, конец первого куплета звучит так: То есть после слов, которыми Леннон отказывается от насилия, следует слово «in», которое придаёт строчке абсолютно противоположный смысл. Ещё одной политической песней, написанной для альбома Beatles стала «Come Together», вышедшая на альбоме «Abbey Road». В это время Леннон уже занял вполне определённую позицию — он выступал за мир во всём мире, и даже вернул королеве Орден Британской Империи — в знак протеста против… «британского вмешательства в конфликт Нигерия-Биафра, против нашей поддержкиамериканской войны во Вьетнаме и против того, что „''Cold Turkey''“ опускается в чартах» 13. Запись песни Give Peace a Chance К 1969 относятся первые публичные политические акции Леннона совместно с Йоко Оно. После своей свадьбы они отправились в Амстердам и заявили о том, что проведут «постельное интервью». Журналисты, решившие, что звёздная пара будет публично заниматься сексом, собрались в гостинице, где оказалось, что Леннон и Йоко Оно просто сидят в кровати и говорят о мире. Надев белые пижамы, украсив свой гостиничный номер цветами, Джон и Йоко сидели в кроватях. Двери номера были круглые сутки широко распахнуты. Любой человек с улицы мог войти к ним. И входил. Телевидение, фотографы, газетные репортеры дневали и ночевали в номерах Леннона в Амстердаме и Торонто. Они не сходили с экранов телевидения, с первых страниц газет и журналов. И вместе с сенсацией в мир непроизвольно просачивался их призыв положить конец агрессии во Вьетнаме. После Амстердама постельная демонстрация была повторена в Монреале, где Леннон экспромтом сочинил песню «Give Peace a Chance», ставшую гимном пацифистского движения. 15 декабря 1969 Ленноны организовали антивоенный концерт под лозунгом «Война закончится, если ты захочешь этого». 30 декабря того же года британское телевидение показало программу, посвящённую Леннону, и назвало его одним из трёх политических деятелей десятилетия (наряду с Джоном Кеннеди и Мао Цзэдуном). В 1969 году у Джона и Йоко во время постельной акции были длинные волосы. 20 января 1970 года они обрезали друг другу волосы в Дании. Бурная политическая и музыкальная деятельность привела к тому, что в начале 1970 у Леннона начался психологический кризис. Вывел его из этого кризиса доктор Артур Янов, практиковавший primal therapy (англ.)русск.. С помощью Янова Леннону удалось вернуться в нормальное состояние, а методы лечения произвели на него глубокое впечатление, что заметно на альбоме «John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band» 1970 года, ставшего самой откровенной пластинкой Леннона. В 1971 вышел альбом «Imagine», рассказывавший об утопических мечтах Леннона. В это время его политическая позиция резко поменялась — он вместе с Йоко Оно принял участие в митинге в поддержку Ирландской республиканской армии, а на обложке сингла «Power to the People» Ленноны были изображены в армейских касках. С сентября 1971 года Леннон и Йоко Оно жили в Нью-Йорке. После долгой борьбы с иммиграционными властями США, которые отказывались дать чете разрешение на въезд из-за скандала с наркотиками в 1969, Ленноны всё же получили право на жительство в США. Больше Джон Леннон ни разу не побывал в Великобритании. Сразу после переезда за океан Леннон включился в политическую жизнь США. Он выступал за наделение индейцевгражданскими правами, за смягчение условий содержания заключённых в тюрьмах, за освобождение Джона Синклера, одного из лидеров американской молодёжи, осуждённого на 10 лет тюрьмы за хранение марихуаны(вскоре после акции Леннона в поддержку Синклера тот был освобождён). Последним политическим альбомом Леннона был «Some Time In New York City» (1972), после которого радикалистский период его творчества закончился. Вышедший в 1973 году альбом «Mind Games», показал, что политические песни Леннона остались в прошлом. 1973—1980 В начале 1973 года власти США выдали Йоко Оно официальное разрешение на проживание в стране, а Леннону, напротив, предписали в двухмесячный срок покинуть Соединённые Штаты. Вскоре после этого супруги расстались больше чем на год. Джон сбежал к секретарше Йоко Мэй Пэнг. Разлука с женой и творческий упадок снова привели к психологическому кризису. До лета 1974 Леннон практически бездействовал, и к началу записи нового альбома в августе у него была готова только одна песня. В октябре 1974 новый альбом вышел под названием «Walls And Bridges». Через год был выпущен «Rock’n’Roll», альбом песен, которые The Beatles пели ещё до прихода славы. 9 октября 1975, в тридцать пятый день рождения Леннона, у него родился сын, названный Шоном. После этого Леннон заявил о том, что завершает музыкальную карьеру и следующие 5 лет посвятил сыну. За все эти годы он только два раза появлялся на публике — когда ему наконец было дано официальное разрешение на проживание в США. Это произошло в 1975 году, также 9 октября. Также он был приглашён на частный приём президента СШАДжимми Картера вместе с Йоко. Второй раз - на церемонии вручения премии "Grammy" в 1976 году Следующий альбом Леннона увидел свет только в 1980 году. Он назывался «Double Fantasy» и получил хорошие отзывы критиков. Этому диску суждено было стать последним в творчестве Джона Леннона, жизнь которого оборвалась спустя несколько недель после выхода пластинки. Йоко Оно выступила как соавтор альбома. Убийство Основная статья: Убийство Джона Леннона Джон Леннон даёт автограф своему убийце Марку Дэвиду Чепмену, сам Чепмен — человек на фото, стоящий сзади. 8 декабря 1980 года Джон Леннон был убит гражданином США Марком Дэвидом Чепменом. В день смерти Леннон дал последнее интервью американским журналистам, а в 22 часа 50 минут, когда Джон и Йоко входили под арку своего дома, возвратившись из студии звукозаписи Hit Factory, Чепмен, ранее в этот же день взявший у Леннона автограф на обложку нового альбома «Double Fantasy», который вышел тремя неделями ранее, сделал пять выстрелов ему в спину, из которых четыре достигли цели. Полицейской машиной, вызванной привратником «Дакоты», Леннон буквально за несколько минут был доставлен в госпиталь Рузвельта. Но попытки врачей спасти Леннона были тщетны — из-за большой потери крови он скончался, официальное время смерти 23 часа 15 минут. Он был кремирован в крематории кладбища Фэрнклифф(Гринбург, Вестчестер, штат Нью-Йорк), прах Леннона был передан Йоко Оно14. Стробэри Филдс. Место где Йоко Оно развеяла прах Леннона в Центральном парке, Нью-Йорк Чепмен за своё преступление отбывает пожизненное заключение в нью-йоркской тюрьме. Уже семь раз он подавал прошение о досрочном освобождении (последний раз в августе 2012 года)15, но каждый раз эти прошения отклонялись. Йоко Оно в 2000 году послала письмо в Департамент по освобождению штата Нью-Йорк, в котором призывала не освобождать Чепмена досрочно 16. В 1984 году в свет вышел посмертный альбом Джона Леннона «Milk and Honey». Песни были записаны в последние месяцы жизни Леннона. В основном он состоит из сессий для «Double Fantasy». Семья| править исходный текст * Отец Альфред Леннон — (14 декабря 1912 — 1 апреля 1976), * дядя Чарльз Леннон (1918—2002)17, * мать Джулия Леннон (Стэнли) — (12 мaрта 1914 — 15 июля 1958), * тётя Элизабет Джэйн Стэнли — (1908—1976)17, * тётя Мими (Мэри) Смит (Стэнли) — (24 апреля 1906 — 6 декабря 1991), * дядя Джорж Смит (1903—1955)17, * сестра по матери Джулия Дикинс Байрд (1947)17, * сестра по матери Жаклин Дикинс (1949)17, * брат по отцу Дэвид Генри Леннон (1969)17, * брат по отцу Робин Фрэнсис Леннон (1973)17. Личная жизнь| править исходный текст * Первая жена Синтия Леннон (Пауэлл) (10 сентября 1939) — (брак: 23 августа 1962 — 8 ноября 1968), * сын Джулиан Леннон (8 апреля 1963) — певец, * вторая жена Йоко Оно Леннон (18 февраля 1933) — художник-авангардист, * сын Шон Леннон (9 октября 1975) — певец. Факты и достижения * В честь Джона Леннона был назван лунный кратер 18. * Худшими своими песнями Леннон считал «Run for Your Life» и «It’s Only Love»19. * 8 декабря 1980 года Джон Леннон и Йоко Оно приняли участие в фотосессии для обложки журнала Rolling Stone. Фотографом была Энни Лейбовиц (Annie Leibovitz). Через пять часов после фотосессии Джон Леннон был убит. Журнал вышел в 1981 году. И в настоящее время данная фотография выставлена на аукционе Swann Auction Galleries[когда?]. * Во многих опросах «Imagine» считается лучшей песней всех времен. В 2004 году журнал Rolling Stoneопубликовал 500 величайших песен всех времён, в котором «Imagine» заняла 3-е место. * Альбом Plastic Ono Band занял 22 место среди лучших из лучших по версии журнала Rolling Stone. * Классическая песня Джона Леннона «Imagine» была названа «лучшей композицией всех времен и народов» профессиональным американским изданием «Performing Songwriter». По итогам опроса, проведенного журналом, этот гимн миру во всем мире обошёл даже стандарт «Stardust» Хоги Кармайкла, а также «What’s Going On» Марвина Гея. Эти композиции заняли второе и третье место соответственно. С 2006 года «Imagine» звучит в последние минуты уходящего «старого» года на площади Таймс-Сквер в Нью-Йорке. * В честь Джона Леннона был назван астероид «(4147) Леннон». * Во Львове (Украина) есть улица Дж. Леннона. * Джон Леннон получил звезду на голливудской аллее славы. Память о Ленноне * В октябре 2000 года в Сайтаме, Япония был открыт музей Леннона. Экспозицию музея составили более 130 предметов, в том числе гитары и сценические костюмы. Был закрыт 30 сентября 2010 года20. * Альбомы Джона Леннона переизданы к его 70-летию. Бокс-сет, подготовленный к релизу под руководством вдовы Леннона Йоко Оно, включает в себя 11 дисков, куда в числе прочих вошло 13 «домашних» записей исполнителя, ранее не издававшихся21. * В 2010 году в Англии отчеканили монету достоинством в 5 фунтов с изображением музыканта22. * Памятники * Терминал Ливерпульского аэропорта имени Джона Леннона * Вход в здание «Дакота», 72-я улица (West), Манхэттен, где в 1973—1980 гг. жил Джон Леннон * «Улица Джона Леннона» в Санкт-Петербурге * Памятник Джону Леннону в г.Могилёв-Подольском (Украина) * Почтовые марки и монеты * Немецкая марка 1988 год * Памятная монета с изображением Леннона Дискография Альбомы| править исходный текст * Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins (1968) * Unfinished Music No.2: Life With The Lions (1969) * Wedding Album (1969) * Live Peace In Toronto 1969 (концертный альбом, 1969) * John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band (1970) * Imagine (1971) * Some Time In New York City (1972) * Mind Games (1973) * Walls And Bridges (1974) * Rock’n’Roll (1975) * Shaved Fish (сборник, 1975) * Double Fantasy (1980) * The John Lennon Collection (сборник, 1982) * Milk and Honey (1984) * Menlove Ave. (1986) * Live in New York City (концертный альбом, 1986) * Anthology 1 (1998) * Acoustic (2004) * Working Class Hero - The Definitive Lennon (сборник, 2005) * The U.S. vs. John Lennon (саундтрек, 2006) * Double Fantasy Stripped Down (2010) Фильмография Режиссёрские работы в кино (совместно с Йоко Оно)| править исходный текст * 1968 — Два девственника / Two Virgins * 1968 — Номер 5 / No. 5 * 1969 — Медовый месяц / Honeymoon * 1969 — Похищение / Rape * 1970 — Ноги вверх навсегда / Up Your Legs Forever * 1970 — Свобода / Freedom * 1970 — Муха / Fly * 1970 — Апофеоз / Apotheosis * 1971 — Эрекция / Erection * 1972 — Представь себе / Imagine Актёрские работы| править исходный текст Фильмы о Джоне Ленноне * «Представьте себе: Джон Леннон» (1988) * «История Джона Леннона» (2001) * «Джон Леннон: Несущий весть» (2002) * «США против Джона Леннона» (2006) * "Убийство Джона Леннона" (2006) * «Глава 27» (2007) * «Стать Джоном Ленноном» (2009) * «Пять пуль для Леннона» (2009) * «Голый Леннон» (2010) * «Wheel to Imagine» — анимационный фильм о Джоне Ленноне23 Библиография * In His Own Write. Книга вышла 23 марта 1964 года24. В русском переводе вышла под названием «Пишу, как пишется» (перевод Алексея Курбановского)25. Предисловие к книге написал Пол Маккартни. Совместно с ним был также написан один из рассказов — On Safairy with Whide Hunter. * A Spaniard In The Works. Книга вышла в 1965 году26. В русском переводе вышла под названием «Испалец в колесе» (перевод Алексея Курбановского)27. * Skywriting by Word of Mouth. Книга вышла после смерти автора, в 1986 году28. В русском переводе вышла под названием «Устная небопись» (перевод Алексея Толкачёва)29. Книги представляют собой сборники написанных в духе черного и абсурдистского юмора рассказов, стихов и пародий, содержащих многочисленные каламбуры, игру слов и намеренные ошибки. Иллюстрировал книги сам автор. На основе первой книги была написана пьеса, премьера которой состоялась 18 июня 1968 года в лондонском театре «Олд Вик». Пьеса была подвергнута цензуре Лорда Гофмейстера двора за «богохульные намеки» и «непочтительное упоминание» некоторых тогдашних политиков (в рассказе You Might Well Arsk содержатся каламбуры на имена Конрада Аденауэра, Шарля де Голля и других). 9 октября 2012 года вышла в свет книга «Джон Леннон. Письма», в которой с разрешения вдовы музыканта Йоко Оно были опубликованы личные письма Джона Леннона, часть которых ранее не была известна широкой публике30. Издание подготовлено британским журналистом и писателем Хантером Дэвисом, который известен как автор единственной авторизованной биографии «Битлз». В процессе работы над книгой ему удалось разыскать и собрать вместе около трехсот писем Джона Леннона, адресованных родственникам, друзьям, фанатам и просто знакомым музыканта. Книга включает в себя краткую биографию Джона Леннона, а также подробный комментарий и факсимиле к каждому письму; иллюстрирована фотографиями и рисунками экс-битла, содержит указатель имен и названий.